Mavrik Crisis
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: When Eggman's newest creation goes rogue and bands together with six others forming the Seven Machina Kings and the Seven Chaos Emeralds vanish can Sonic put aside his mistrust of the Doctor long enough to defeat this new threat to the planet Earth?
1. Nocturne's Memories

The roar of gunfire, the light of fire and the smell of burning metal filled the confines of a large GUN military base. Commanders shouted orders to the terrified and confused soldiers as their defence robots fired on the massive yet fast machine that was attacking their base. The gigantic red machine's single red eye moved from side to side in its slot and flashed every so often as the GUN forces weapons merely bounced of its thick hide. It looked only about as tall as the average Mobian yet its shoulders where almost as large as it's torso as did it's lower legs and feet. Its arms where also quiet large, the right having a massive spike attached to a revolver drum and the left a five barrelled Vulcan gun. It's head resembled that of an average Mobian hedgehog yet it sported three forward facing purple spikes on the forehead. On its back a star shaped stabilizer/thruster unit was lit with the light of its engines.

With a metallic voice it commented, "Target Confirmed… Eliminating." Suddenly its thrusters burst to life and the mechanoid raced towards the GUN soldiers. As it flew its shoulders opened up to reveal a massive missile launcher like weapon with eight barrels in each, "Claymore… Avalanche!" Suddenly each of the barrels began to open fire rapidly with massive metal balls.

A black furred hedgehog with up swept quills with blue stripes and blue wings entered the command centre of the base at a run and stopped before giving a salute to the commanding officers. He had red eyes and an almost feminine complexion as well as bat wings on his back. He was wearing a standard issue GUN soldier battle uniform. With a slightly nervous voice his said, "Sirs! I've readied the escape route. If you'll just follow…"

He never managed to finish his sentence as the wall to his right exploded and the massive red and black mechanoid who had been attacking outside made his entrance. As it landed heavily enough to leave small foot sized craters in the floor it's singular eye scanned the room and it commented, "Primary Objective located. Executing." It lifted its left arm and unleashed lead hell as the terrified commanders struggled to escape only to be torn to pieces by the thousands of bullets flying from Vulcan gun. Before the dust even settled the machine's red eye flashed through the dust as it commented, "Primary Objective achieved. Moving to Secondary Objective. Proceeding to base core. Objective: Annihilate Base."

As the dust settled the hedgebat caught a glimpse of the robot and gasped before it shot off through the other wall. He stared after it in shock and placed a hand over his heart, "Could it have been…?" His mind suddenly showed an image of a red hedgehog with purple hair coming from his forehead. He had four spikes of fur coming from his cheeks and black triangles on his eyebrows and under his eyes. His green eyes shone with a hint of perverseness despite their harsh warrior look. He wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt and black cargo pants along with black boots.

The hedgebat clutched his heart and a tear fell from his eye, "Mavrik…" Not long after he muttered the name and began to make his own escape memories began to fill his mind as his heart beat painfully.

He recalled the first time he ever met Mavrik Daemon…

He had been sent on an infiltration mission deep into Eggman territory to retrieve data on the doctor's new weapon, the Death Egg II, when he had gotten himself surrounded by massive drones. Red eyes glanced from side to side trying to find a way out or at least a weak point he could exploit on the drones. When nothing appeared he closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable demise…

When the red furred, black clad figure of Mavrik dropped down in front of him and levelled a pair of bazookas at the leading drones and opened fire. Two large explosions tore several drones to pieces while Mavrik simply discarded the bazookas and reached into his jacket and pulled out a shotgun. He quickly became a twirling, spinning blur of carnage as he spun the shotgun and blasted drones left and right, reloading with either hand, armpits and on one occasion his knees.

Once the shotgun ran out of ammo he pulled out a pair of submachine guns and began leaping of flying drones and shooting at the same time. When he landed he discarded the emptied submachine guns and pulled out a pair of hand guns and preceded to blast away the last few stragglers calmly. Once they where eliminated he tossed the pistols aside and turned to the hedgebat and asked, "So did you piss yourself, Rookie?"

The hedgebat looked back defiantly and growled, "My names Nocturne!" He would have said more but he screamed and pointed at the massive Eggman robot walking towards them holding a giant hammer.

Mavrik just grinned and yelled, "Watch and learn Rookie! I am the Shining Hunter, Mavrik Daemon!" He reached for the katana at his hip and tore it free of its sheath and settled into a stance. He grinned and let the light glint off it just right. The blade's edge was made out of diamond so pure it refracted light and shimmered like a rainbow, the edge was attached to a mechanical shaft that began to hum when Mavrik flicked a switch on the hilt. As the sword began to hum the diamond edge began to glow with a bright light that shone rainbows all around the chamber.

Mavrik leapt at the massive robot which simply raised its hammer in defence. Nocturne's eyes widened in surprise when the katana sliced through the hammer and the robot like a hot knife through butter and watched Mavrik spin the sword and sheath it as the light faded from it, "Too easy." Was the remark Nocturne heard Mavrik make of the battle.

At that moment Nocturne's heart gave a small flutter as he saw Mavrik stand there triumphantly as the robot exploded and swept his red quills and purple hair in the wind the explosion generated. It was on that day Nocturne Yonshiki fell in love with Mavrik Daemon…

Elsewhere many miles from the carnage of the GUN base…

A blue spined figure with green eyes quietly watched the sun set over the Mystic Ruins with a soft smile on his teenaged features. For once in his life Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying a quiet moment without distraction. He briefly glanced at Amy who was sitting next to him as the sun slowly dropped below the horizon casting an orange and pink light over the ocean; quietly remember the times he had shared with the young girl. All the funny moments and all the times she frustrated him or he had to rescue her.

She was a pain in the rear but damn if she wasn't determined to get him. He respected her for that but really wished she would move on to someone else. He had no interest in her romantically, that much he was sure of, but he knew he loved her as a sister. Besides, he just plain wasn't ready to settle down anyway, there was so much he had yet to see and experience!

As the last of the suns rays disappeared below the distant waves Sonic and Amy began to head back towards Tails' workshop. As they neared the door the small twin tailed fox burst out of the door and shouted, "Sonic! Amy! You have to see the news!" He then spun and raced back to his TV with Sonic and Amy hot on his heels.

What they saw on the screen shocked them to the core as the Reporter read, "Just hours ago this heavily fortified GUN Facility was destroyed by an unknown attacker. There have been no survivor reported and as you can see behind me the fires of the battle still burn furiously. The only clue GUN has is one security camera image of the attacker…" The Reporter paused long enough for a blurred black and white image of a Hedgehog like tank of a robot with a single swivelling eye in it's head to appear before continuing, "They ask that anyone with information to please come forward as a reward is offered for even the smallest of hints on the identity of the metal monster, the is Rowan Green for Station Square News."

Sonic turned the TV of and slowly lowered the arm holding the remote as he shook his head. Tails then looked at his blue and pink friends and commented, "I heard that there was a meeting of the top brass happening at that base. Maybe it's connected somehow."

Sonic looked over at Tails' and nodded and replied, "Yeah, and it smells of Eggman!" He smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Let's go and pay the good Doctor a visit!" Just minutes later the three took to the skies aboard the Tornado 2.

As they disappeared into the distance a red eyed blue robot with five large spikes on it's head and a black coat tail coming from it's waist walked out from behind the workshop and laughed softly. His metal voice held a humoured tone to it, "Yes, blame Eggman like you always do my organic template. Chase the Red Hering my new Master has planted… by the time you realize your mistake we Kings will rule Station Square… then once your out of the way… everything else…" Metal Sonic chuckled to himself and walked away from the workshop clutching Tails' two Chaos Emeralds.


	2. Rising Force

A large metal door slid open automatically to reveal the metallic silhouette of Metal Sonic as he entered into the massive facility quietly. As the door slid shut and darkness returned to the room a green light shone from one hand and a blue from the other. The Chaos Emerald's eerie glow cast shadows across the massive hall leading towards an ornate pedestal on which stood a massive robotic figure with a single eye that blinked on then shifted from side to side before fixing onto Metal Sonic. The figure spoke curtly, "I see you where successful, Metal Sonic, as we expected my distraction worked?"

Metal Sonic kneeled before the pedestal and replied, "Yes, my Master, it did exactly as predicted. My template assumes my former Master is responsible." He looked up at the black and red giant of a machine that resembled a hedgehog and said, "I trust all was well on the secondary objective?"

"As expected they never stood a chance." The larger robot chuckled and gestured for Metal Sonic to rise, which the smaller faster machine obeyed, "Now my friend let us proceed with the conversion so you may be the second King. Once you are you may address me as Mecha Mavrik if you wish." Their eyes began to glow ominously as they shared a laugh at the weakness of the organic beings of the Earth.

The Tornado raced through the skies over a vast ocean while closing in rapidly on Eggman's island fortress. As Tails began the decent a red hot cable lanced out and struck the Tornado 2's engine sending an electric shock through the plane causing the engine to splutter. Amy gave a cry of surprise as Tails shouted, "Where did that come from?"

Amy looked up and screamed while pointing above them where a sliver skinned mechanical replica of Sonic flew above them with fire coloured optics and a red hot cable flying out behind it from the wrist of the right arm. When Sonic saw the mechanical copy of himself he shouted out, "Who the hell are you?!"

The machine laughed and replied with a cocky voice similar to Sonic's own, "The name is Silver Sonic Mark 2, though Silver Sonic will do! Don't go forgetting it!" He swung the cable again sending another shock through the Tornado as he boasted, "And I'm heads above anything last years model could handle!" He swung a third time causing the Tornados burdened engine to finally give out and the three heroes began plummeting towards the see while screaming. Silver Sonic hovered as he watched them fall and retracted the cable as he spoke into his communicator, "Phase 1 complete. Proceeding to Phase 2… Master Mavrik." With that he flew back towards Eggman's Fortress.

Tails wrestled against the controls in an effort to pull the nose of the Tornado out of it's nose dive with only minimal success. He barely had time to register the fact the engine was on fire and staled leaving him with no power whatsoever as the ocean came closer at an alarming rate. He grit his teeth as he pleaded, "Come… on… Tornado!!" Suddenly the elevators on the tail of the Tornado shifted into position and forced the nose up just enough to have the Tornado gliding at high speed above the waves.

As the three took a moment to breath they noted with a sense of exhaustion that they where about to reach Eggman's fortress only to hear Tails gulp. Amy was the one to ask, "Tails? What's the problem?" she asked with a hint of dread in her voice.

Tails sweatdropped and looked back at the pink hedgehog and replied, "We… uh… kinda lost all the fluid for the landing gear… we can't land." He laughed nervously as the faces of his friends melted from relief to horror mere moments before the Tornado slammed into the beach of Eggman's Island Fortress…

A pair of GUN guard robots raised their weapons to stop an intruder only to be torn apart by a barrage of Vulcan cannon fire. The gorilla like red and black robot that had just gunned them down walked past them casually with it's twin red optics ablaze. The Greek symbol for omega could clearly be seen on the shoulder as it reached out and picked up the once heavily guarded Chaos Emerald and turned to leave only to find itself trapped in by a white bat with a black and pink outfit, Rouge the Bat, Agent of GUN.

She blinked at the robot and asked, "Omega? Why are you…?" She was cut off when the massive robot walked ominously towards her…

A thin limbed machine with the Greek symbol for Gamma on it's cylindrical torso reached it's manipulator claw on it's left arm towards the glowing Chaos Emerald in the stream within the Mystic Ruins near Big the Cat's hut. The machine briefly looked over at the sleeping feline and took to the air intent on returning to it's new Master.

Knuckles stood calmly watching over the Master Emerald while letting it's green light bath him in it's energies. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and his violet eyes spun onto the intruder and he instantly relaxed. He smiled and asked, "Tails? What brings you here? Nothing bad's going down I hope?" He pulled a small grin only for it to falter when he received no reply, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Knuckles took a step back when Tails seemed to bob towards him as if suspended from the strange red orb hovering over his head. It's two eyes just seemed to stare unblinkingly into Knuckles without emotion. When 'Tails' was standing right in front of Knuckles he let out an odd 'Beep.' before suddenly exploding sending Knuckles flying over the edge of Angel Island, towards the sea below. Meanwhile the Master Emerald was shattered into several dozen shards; Knuckles saw this and shouted as he fell, "Not agaaaaaiiiin!!!"

Emerald eyes stared up at the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds slowly a delicate white gloved hand raised up and pushed a piece of pink quill out of the feminine eyes before the beings mind snapped into gear and they bolted into an upright position. Amy grabbed her aching head and groaned out, "Anyone get the number of that tank that ran us over?"

A moan next to her caught her attention and she stumbled over to find Tails barely conscious but unhurt. She sighed with relief as she began to pat him awake while resting his head in her lap. "Tails?" she called out to him softly, "Tails? Come on, Tails, come back to me." She gently stroked his cheek fur and his sky blue eyes began to slowly open.

Tails slowly began to perceive the world once more and his eyes locked with emerald orbs of Amy Rose. However due to his still semi-unconscious state he didn't recognize her immediately and asked, "Hello… are you an Angel?" He saw the angel smile and laugh softly though she did blush softly.

Amy was surprised by Tails reaction to seeing her and blushed as he heart skipped a beat and replied, "No silly. It's me Amy… I'm so glad your ok Tails." She smiled down at him as she felt a warmth in her chest at his returned smile, even if he did look out of it at the time. She almost thought she could fall for Tails in that moment as she slowly lowered her face towards his while closing her eyes…

Tails eyes suddenly bolted open as he leapt to his feet, sending Amy tumbling to her back in the process, and began to look across the beach and looked in horror. All around them parts of the Tornado 2 where scattered everywhere with no hope of ever repairing the plane. He fell to his knees and picked up a shard of the wing and sighed, "Aw… poor Tornado… I'll never forget our adventures together…"

Amy sat up and huffed with silent fury. Couldn't Tails have waited a few moments instead of ruining the moment? It's not like either of them had had their first kisses yet…

The ears of the two perked up at the sound of gun fire in the nearby fortress and Tails immediately raced off towards the forest between them and the fortress with Amy close behind. Both where thinking, some how, maybe Sonic was already there and was the cause of the gunfire. Both hoped they where right in that guess.

As the two ran through what Amy quickly dubbed 'Ironworks Forest' thanks to Eggman's integration of his technology into the Forest's natural ecosystem, they could see the flashes and explosions off a massive battle between Eggman's Pawns and another force. The two worked together to make their way towards the furious battle and soon came to see just who Eggman's Pawns where fighting…

They stared in shock as a combined force of black Egg Pawns and black robots with thick legs and arms, far better armoured then either GUN or Eggman's designs, with spiked shields on the left arm and spikes on the right shoulder. The heads didn't have two eyes like the Pawns and instead sported a slot with a single swivelling red eye that would follow it's target. These black robots where also better armed then the Pawns with a machine gun that fired beam enhanced shells out of a magnetic rail barrel that could be stored on the rear hip, an axe on the right hip and a bazooka that was hung over the right shoulder or held in place of the machine gun.

What shocked the two most was who was leading the attack…

The black and gold figure turned to them and glared with it's two blue eyes before laughing, "Tails… Amy… how do you like the performance of these Zaku? Amazing aren't they?" His eyes flashed as he took a fighting stance ready to fight the two heroes.

Tails gasped as Gemerl spoke to the two of them as if they where just pawns in some great chess game and replied, "Gemerl? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" He quickly adjusted the goggles on his head and readied to defend himself while Amy pulled out his Pico Hammer and ready to fight by his side for the first time in a long time.

Gemerl laughed gleefully as the two raced at him. He blocked Amy's hammer with his left hand while his right blocked both of Tail's kicks only to be caught by the twin tailed foxes tails and launched into the air. He was surprised to see Amy use Tails as a spring board and leap into the air only to smash Gemerl straight back down into the ground leaving a respectable crater. The Gizoid growled before his left arm transformed into a copy of Omega's arm Vulcan cannon and fired on the two Mobians ruthlessly.

Tails shot into the air and caught Amy's hand pulling her up before commenting, "You have the speed and power to bring him down. I'll play the support role." After his announcement he tossed Amy towards the Gizoid.

"I got you Tails!" Amy replied as she did a flip in the air before landing and swinging her Hammer in another vicious ark, this time sending Gemerl flying into a tree. She raced towards the damaged Gizoid once again and proclaimed valiantly, "I'm going to pound you so hard your optics will be staring out of your ass!!" causing Tails' eyes to bug out.

The pink hedgehog swung her hammer only for it to stop short of impacting Gemerl, as the dust cleared the Gizoid could be seen holding hammer's head in it's hands while wrestling against Amy's monstrous strength. He gave a confused, "Error… Females should not be capable of such strength…" Suddenly his back converted into a copy of Metal Sonic's thruster and he raced out from behind the hammer and hovered in the air and proclaimed, "I must cut our meeting short. Prepare to face you death!"

Tails and Amy stared in shock as Gemerl's entire body transformed into a massive cannon with a Chaos Emerald at it's core. The two watched as the energy gathered within the Emerald and Tails eyes shot open as he gasped, "That reaction…? A smaller Eclipse Cannon…?!" This declaration caused Amy to stare at Tails and then Gemerl in horror before the two spun around and began running for their lives.

As the two sprinted they heard a horrible shriek of energy erupting shortly before being blasted off their feet by a massive shockwave. Tails hit the ground hard and was barely able to make out the blurred image of a pink hedgehog landing nearby before everything faded into darkness…


End file.
